


Bare All

by fabyeolous



Series: Stay with me, forever [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun doesn't understand why, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol likes being naked, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Nudity, Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabyeolous/pseuds/fabyeolous
Summary: It's just an ordinary day off for Baekhyun, sitting on the couch, sipping ice tea with a very naked Chanyeol cuddling him. Yep, just ordinary.





	Bare All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this doesn't really have any plot... but this series is just about cute moments in their relationship ^^

**Thursday, June 26th, 2015 - 14:32 pm**

* * *

 

"So, baby," Baekhyun prompts, arms wrapped around Chanyeol's exposed shoulders while the latter snuggles further into his chest. "Remind me again why you have to be naked?"

Chanyeol's deep red bangs swish from side to side as he looks up at his boyfriend, blinding smile putting his pearly white teeth on display. He's so silly that it makes Baekhyun's chest flutter furiously. In all the good ways, though.

"Because I feel more comfortable," Chanyeol answers short and sweet, neck stretching just slightly as he leans up to kiss the brunette's cheek with nothing but avid affection.

It's a Thursday afternoon, the summer heat is beginning to kick in and for the first time in a whole lifetime, Baekhyun has a day off of work. No getting up at ungodly hours of the morning to drag his ass to an office he's really growing to hate, in a job he's growing to absolutely despise. Instead, he's cuddled up with his baby on the couch, sipping on homemade ice tea and watching the most horrifically produced TV shows on earth. 

Right now, life couldn't possibly get much better for Byun Baekhyun.

By sheer curiosity, he just had to ask the question regarding Chanyeol's current naked state. They're in their living room, in the middle of the afternoon and there doesn't seem to be any signs of sex happening right now. So, why is it necessary? Don't get him wrong, Baekhyun isn't complaining in the least bit.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" The giant can't help but wonder if Baekhyun has an issue. The question was just so sudden that it's beginning to concern him just a little bit. Baekhyun looks into his large coffee-coloured eyes and smiles.

"No reason in particular. I just wonder if we had a living room full of guests, would you still feel so comfortable?" By now the sound of the television is merely background noise, neither of them is paying attention to the screen anymore. 

For a moment, Chanyeol just stares. Stares into those almond-shaped eyes he's grown to adore more than anything else. He can't quite believe what's just come from Baekhyun's mouth. What nonsense. 

And people call him the airhead.

"Of course not, dummy." Chanyeol rolls his eyes, giving Baekhyun a taste of his sassy tone. When it comes down to it, Chanyeol is actually rather intelligent. His reasoning for certain things always makes sense. He's about to make that much clear right now. "What I mean by comfortable, is comfortable around you. You've seen me naked god knows how many times, you've accepted me for every blemish on my skin, every bump on my body."

Baekhyun takes a moment to absorb Chanyeol's little speech and finds it rather moving. Everything he just said is true. Baekhyun loves everything about his boyfriend's body. From the mole just above the cleft of his right butt cheek to the faded stretch marks around the insides of his thighs. Perfection.

Even at this very second as his eyes study the appearance of Chanyeol's bare body, he feels nothing but a wave of adoration flooding through his veins. He pays close attention to everything, the giants long legs that top off with curvaceous thighs, the way his tummy is still soft, without being overly putty-like. His arms thick with muscle that Baekhyun loves to hold onto while they make love. He's unique in his shape and that's something the brunette can't deny.

"You're right," Baekhyun speaks after a minute or two, only now just realising Chanyeol had pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover up his body. He'd felt his boyfriend's gaze burning into him and the whole thing made him perhaps a little too excited.

"I have accepted you, always will." It's as simple as that for Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol smiles, the tips of his ears and line of his cheekbones dusting a delicate shade of pink. Even after being with Baekhyun for almost five years, he still gets shy. How perfectly silly.

No. It's just perfect, Baekhyun thinks.

There's the opportunity for him to dip his head slightly and kiss Chanyeol's inviting lips, their gazes have been held for long enough and it almost feels like the giant is waiting for it. So, Baekhyun closes the minuscule gap between them, melding their lips into a kiss no word will be good enough to describe.

"I love you," Chanyeol hums. He nestles closer to his boyfriend, briefly unaware of the hands creeping lower beneath the blanket. Baekhyun's fingers feather down Chanyeol's back, eliciting a blissful sigh from the latter. 

"And I love you, so much," Baekhyun whispers as their lips brush together still, hands greedily touching wherever he can reach on his body. It's not only a possessiveness seen through his eyes, heard in his voice. Even his hands can magnify how damn in love with Park Chanyeol he truly is. 

Chanyeol basks in this attention, lapping it up like a kitten would with milk. Something shy of a soft mewl leaves his lips, Baekhyun grows more aware of how he's actually making Chanyeol feel.

"You're beautiful," He chimes very quietly, grabbing at those perky ass cheeks beneath the blanket and yet again, Chanyeol makes such sinfully euphoric noises with his mouth.

Baekhyun gets more ideas by the second.

Let's just say, eventually, Chanyeol wasn't the only naked one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two so much~


End file.
